As cameras have improved into high-grade, precision instruments, conventional methods of displaying sensed and measured photographing information are not acceptable. For example, methods utilizing an ammeter and a dot display method using a solid light emission element are not generally satisfactory in view of reliability, operability, and finder viewing condition. Accordingly, a technique has been defined in which numerals or symbols are displayed directly in the view finder by using a numeral or symbol display element. In most of the conventional methods of this type, the segments of the display element are driven by the output of a read only memory. Various different designs for such displays are used but the uses of such LED segments will consume about 10 times the electrical power over a dot display. Hence, power consumption presents a problem that must be dealt with when a sophisticated digital display is used.